Immortal Elf
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: At the end of the Fourth Shinobi world war. Naruto Uzumaki defeat Obito, Madara and Shinju. He absorb Shinju, Uchiha Madara's soul and Obito's. He later summoned by a young Louise. what reaction will he have? Rated T might change. Naruto x Harem. Godlike Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima.**

**Prologue: The Elf**

He has Succeed.

A man were standing at the top of a Giant Tree, A god tree. After taking many lives of his beloved he finally be able to sealed the remain of the God Tree Soul into himself meanwhile the Rest of it's Chakra turn himself into something that make himself wondered what is this form.

He is a Young man in his early 20 with a remarkable Sun-kissed blonde, he has a Blue eyes that calculating what is going on with him, he has three scar in each of his face that makes him look feral if not look like a fox whiskers, He currently touch both of his ears that were Pointy that makes him wonder why he have those ears.

His clothes were worse for wear and his condition were to say at least looked like a Beaten person with a Bruises and Bloody Scar everywhere.

His Clothes were Orange Jacket with Black outlines and Also Orange Jounin Pants, His Jounin Vest Loosened with a bit Tattered here and there. His Haori were also ripped with Holes, His Hokage Haori that inclined Rokudaime behind it were almost non-existent.

He was wondering what will happen next, He look downwards at the Devastating ground that seemed it was taken by Catastrophe or even worse. He took a Deep breaths he will really need some relax after this.

Or maybe not.

He felt a strong Summoning Jutsu from his back and looked up from his shoulder that there is a Green Circle full of strange power, It is not Chakra but it is a Great Power from the looks of it.

He turned back and thought for a while. 'If this is a Summoning Jutsu then someone need's my help'

He looked around him as single tears fell. 'It seems this will be the last time I'll be here, I'm gonna miss this place'

He then walked towards the Green Circle and right there and then the Circle Vanished alongside Naruto.

The remaining of Shinobi looked upwards towards the Top of the God Tree and surprised that their Hero were Vanished. From then on many people still Mourning Naruto for almost a Year and he Labeled as a Hero who they worship as the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin.

* * *

**Halkegenia, Tristain Magic Academy**

Young girl at the age of 17 were waiting for her turn to summon her Familiar as Today were the Summoning day. She is really Nervous as her 'friends' called her the Zero, She thought that she would never Summon her Familiar a Long life Accompany.

She already making a Bet with Her Germanian Rival Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, that she would summon a great Familiar not some sort of Poor summon.

She really regretted those words right now as now she is really Nervous but her Pride as a Noble were strong masking her nervousness.

After it's almost her turn she tried to lay down by hiding at the taller student to hide her Unfortunately Luck was not on her side.

"Is there someone who hasn't perform the Summoning?" Jean Colbert Professor and the one who oversee the Student performing the ritual. He is one of the Square Class Fire mage and considered a man who filled himself with Curiosity.

"Oh there is one Louise who hasn't done the ritual Professor." Kirche with a mischievous smile looked at Louise who was now glared at Kirche and annoyed her to no end.

Colbert who nodded stare at Louise. "Very well miss Valliere, Please perform the ritual." he pointed his staff at the Magic circle for Summoning

Louise gulped at it is her turn and walked towards the Circle and took a deep breath while she raised her wand to the air. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers. My servant that exists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!"

Suddenly an Explosion of Smoke erupted covering everyone sight. She is getting more nervous if her Spell is failed and it proven wrong as there is someone who were standing at the Circle.

The man wearing a strange Green vest with many pockets in it, Underneath he wore Orange Jacket with Black lines and Orange Pants. Covering all of this were some sort of Overcoat which there is no zip revealing most of his Underneath clothes.

He had a round shaped face with a 3 scar lined that looks like a Whiskers, He had a pair of Blue sky eyes that filled with almost nothingness, His hair were a spiky Sun-kissed blond with a 2 Horn like hair in front standing proudly. Louise Blushed at the sight of this tall man and he is about 6.0' with a God-like body making her thought who is this person she summoned that she thought he just summoned God on earth. Despite all of this there is a sight that cause her eyes widened, He had long pointy ears.

Her eyes widened, she just summoned the most Dangerous creature, The enemy of Human who exist at the Forbidden Land.

The Elf.

**A/N: Oh my god Fanfiction just getting banned from my country and it is really bad! I hope it was just temporary cos if I can't. I Won't be able to continue my fanfic. Okay this is my new Fanfic Naruto x Zero No Tsukaima Prologue. I am sorry if it's short and Please give me a Long Review including how do you feel about this fic and Rate. but no flames.**

**Ja Ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima**

**Short Chapter with a little stunt**

**Elf of Zero**

**Halkegenia, Tristain Magic Academy**

Shocked that is something filled the vestry court. All of them. None of them believed what just happened.

Louise Valliere just summoned a creature with human bodies and Long pointed ears. an Elf. He just stood there emotionless. No words, no movement and his eyes look like his world just come to an end. Emptiness.

Louise stood there, her mouth gaping like a fish would. She just couldn't believe what she just summoned.

Elf who stand in front of them is Tall towering all of them. He stood at 6'2 Tall. He had a round shape face and three faint whisker mark on each cheeks a strange mark for Elf. His bang covered each of his side face and His hair is wild spiky blond. His eyes were blue endless ocean color. His body is well toned without overly bulked with a six-pack abs something all girls blushed at since his clothes tattered.

He wore a headband at his arm with a strange letter inscribe at the metal. He wore orange black shirt and orange pants. He also wore a strange dark green vest with many pocket. In his upper left thigh there attach a strange holster, it was strange since there is no pistol in it. His coat which was thin white and blood paint it reach until his lower leg, behind inscribe the same strange letter which the same as the Headband but in the same time different meaning.

He seem to observe as where he is now. after a good minutes of silence, he see Louise still gaping and move towards her. he ask her in a strange language.

_"Where am I? are you the one who summoned me? Hello are you there?"_ The elf asked in a very strange language while waving his hand in front of Louise, made every people there looked confused.

She pointed at the elf and start asking. "A-are you my f-familiar?" she asked while still doesn't grasp what he just asked

He tilted his head and make a confused expression. The girls wanted to glomp him for his cuteness but still scared nonetheless.

The elf closed his eyes and reach for Louise head.

But before he could reach her, the Professor or their teacher hold his hand before reaching Louise with his staff. even though sweat rolling down his head, he still eager to protect his student. Naruto decide he will take the man's knowledge. he grab the staff and pull it strong enough to pull the man towards him.

The teacher tried to avoid him but Naruto is faster than Human speed he grab his head and start to absorb the Knowledge this world has. Without killing him of course.

His eyes snapped open and narrowed his eyes. He quickly put down the teacher and pondered.

'This world screwed. Noble and Commoner system, a system where the Noble considered someone important with magic. and this world leave the Commoner as a low-life and many Noble consider them as a nothing more than a slave.' Naruto shook his head lightly.

He look over the scared student and sigh.

'The other races of this world called elf from the other sides of this country. currently there are five superior country. Tristain the country where I am summoned, Germania to the east of this country, Albion to the west of this country currently fighting a Civil war, Gallia to the south of this country no more information...strange, The last is Romalia or the Church where the true religion of this World and the founder of Brimir. Whoever this man was he was a total jerk.' Naruto sigh once again and look over to pink little girl who still gaping.

'This world last race who doesn't believe in Brimir is the Elves. They lived far to the east, their country is a Forbidden land if what this man knowledge is true. Noble who label the Forbidden land caused by Brimir. In this world history It said that Brimir tried to take the land of the Elves but failed.' Naruto walked towards her and look at her pink eyes.

He finally spoke for the first time since he came to this world. "Are you the one who summoned me?" asked Naruto with a deep masculine tone which made the girl's heart melt.

Unable to utter words she just nodded.

Naruto surprised by her Chakra reserves and a strange void energy coming from her. he really sure the Void Energy is really rare and coming strong from her is the fact, She can summoned him, she have potential.

The professor who finally regained his sense look at Louise with pride. she might not able to use magic properly but she can summon powerful being. he approach both of them as he cleared his throat.

"Miss Valliere, it seems you have successfully summoned your familiar now finished the contract." The professor simply stated

Louise who just nodded chanted the spell, meanwhile Naruto frowned.

'Familiar? contact what is that mean?' he recalled Professor memories. Familiar is a being who summoned by a certain Noble to be a long life partner. If he is doesn't treated like a dog he would be fine.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar!" she moves closer to him while she start to lean up to reach his lips.

Naruto saw this and lean down to reach her. both of their lips finally link together as a symbol of Familiar appear at his hand. Naruto frowned and start to feel the pain but not much.

Louise was happy. She finally summon a powerful being as her Familiar, just as she was about to break the kiss. she felt both of her arm immobilized and the elf in front of her start pushing his tongue inside her. she doesn't know what is going on. she try to break it and move but her body lose its strength and begin to limp.

She felt like she was in Heaven, her body is getting hotter from the kiss. she never felt something like this before. It feels good. His tongue dominated her entire mouth and Louise just give in to the kiss.

The other students who watch this astounded, both of them kissing like there was no Tomorrow and this made them blush hard.

Just as Louise wanted more. he broke the kiss and a trail of saliva could be seen from both of his and Louise tongue.

Her face blushed even more after what just he do. she tried to scream and berated him but her voice is being held behind her tongue. she can't say anything to berated him like dogs or saying he was his familiar so he must obey him, she just can't

The students just stared in shock, Louise the Zero summoned an elf? and that's not all, she just pulled out a stunt that made them terrified.

"Did Louise just summoned an elf?" one of student start to murmur

"I think she did, and Look at that, she just pulled out a fierce contract kiss."

The girls chorused together. "Kyaa~ He is so handsome!~"

The guys all sweatdropped. "now He just take all the girls away."

Kirche who stand near tree just licked her sudden dry lips and Tabitha closed her books to get clear look at the elf and she just utter a single words. "Interesting."

* * *

**Louise Room - Evening**

After the summoning Naruto and Louise went towards her room with Naruto carrying her bridal style, she couldn't utter a word.

reaching the room, Louise quickly changed while Naruto waited outside. after she changed he went inside and found Louise in her Pajamas.

Both of them sit in an awkward silence. after a moment Louise start to break the silence.

"So, w-what is your name?" Louise asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what about you?" he asked even though he already her name, it doesn't hurt to ask.

She straighten up her chest with a little huff. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. The third daughter of Vallière family."

"I see well that is great name Louise." he stated gently

Louise blushed at his Masculine voice and just nodded.

"By the way, where must I sleep?" Naruto asked in curious, the only thing In her room was a pile of hay and it sure for animal.

"Ah! don't worry you can sleep with me, since I thought I would have animal Familiar so I only brought this hay. Sorry." Louise start to lay in her bed giving space for him to sleep

"Don't worry about it Louise, it's fine." he finally gave in and lay beside her

Louise just remember about something, He could speak the same language, while it seems the first time she summoned him, he still clueless. He also use a strange magic than the other. Is it nature magic? Louise decide to ask him.

"And about the first time I summoned you why are you speaking gibberish and what have you done to Mr. Colbert?" Louise turned to face him.

Naruto have a sheepish expression. "That is just one of my abilities anyway you better get to sleep, I'll protect you from any harm, little Louise." He smiled mischievously.

Louise blushed and turned around avoiding his smile. "Baka, that is what your job is!"

He chuckles and get to sleep even if he sleep temporary.

* * *

**Osmond Office**

In the office dozen of teacher discussing about the Elf Louise just summoned. Colbert also almost lose consciousness somehow he managed to finish the annual Familiar summoning this year. And the most part was the Elf himself were just get out of the war zone something they took cautiously.

They still debating whether or not told the Kingdom about the Elf because if they did, The Kingdom will try to kill the Elf. Elf is really dangerous, even if there is only one. one could take thousand of Nobles.

Old Osmond the principal of Tristain Magic academy confused by the sudden occurrence. He really don't know elf that much. but from just said, he seemed to be nice.

Right now a rather loud argument come from each Teacher.

"We should just give him towards the Palace, this will give us good deeds and the Founder Brimir will bless us!" One teacher stated.

Colbert retort. "We can't, as you can see He is already a Familiar of Miss Louise, we cannot just give him towards the Palace, you should ask Miss Valliere first and I don't think the Elves won't give up without a fight."

Osmond cleared his throat make everyone in the room look at him. "I suppose Mr. Colbert is right. even if we give the Elf towards the Palace nothing good will come and he is already a Familiar of Miss Louise meaning she has full control of her Familiar."

One teacher stood. "But Old Osmond, we can't risk it how will he react to it, he might just killed her, you know how Elves hate our races for many years!"

The Teachers start to agreed, however before Osmond slam the table. It is rare to see Osmond angry.

"We can't judge a person by its cover we shall see if he behave strangely and Hostile we will give him towards the Palace but If he do nothing and be a good person, He will not go to the Palace, You Understand me?" Old Osmond give them a stern glare and all of them nodded.

"Good, now everyone dismiss except for Mr. Colbert and Miss Longueville." Osmond stated and every teacher inside the room start to leave the room except Colbert and Longueville Secretary of Osmond.

"Both of you, I need something for you two to do." folding his hand and giving his best serious expression.

Both of them nodded.

"Miss Longueville I want you to overlook the Elf, if He is a potential Threat and Mr. Colbert I want you to solve the Mystery about _that_ sign." both nodded. Longueville have a mind on her own. 'what kind of sign?'

"Alright both of you dismissed." Both of them leave the office leaving Osmond with his familiar mouse Motsognir.

"I am too old for this, but it is nice to see new people once in a while." He puffed his smoke.

**A/N: Finished and this one is short, For those who wait for my other fic will have to wait, I am too busy with my exam so I am sorry. Give me how you feel about this fic, rate, and give a nice long review but no flames.**

**Sohara out**

**Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima**

**Introduction**

**Tristain Magic Academy, Halkegenia**

**Louise Room**

Shortly after Louise just slept, he woke up to look after her clothes which he noticed when he entered the room. She is a spoiled girl who pride too much of herself. He however notice earlier when everyone call her Louise the Zero until he came and emit his KI.

He walk out of the bed and took of the pile of clothes. He need to explore the place and find out what kind of world is this. He put on the seal to his clothes which consist of his Jounin Flak Jacket underneath there is his black orange suit along side with Anbu pants.

Quickly his seal get to work as his clothes return back to its original state and fix itself. His former tattered clothes fixed up in a matter of minutes.

He went out with his Master clothes though he prefer comrades, he never one to respect someone except they deserve it, and Naruto saw many sadness in her.

While Naruto is walking through the corridor he gaze at a rich blond brat with his rose at his left hand meanwhile in his right stay at a brunette girl's shoulder.

Judging by her appearance and outfit she is at first class student and her face is quite cute. though the The blonde were obviously a Womanizer, he just shook his head.

He just ignored the blond and walk pass through them. However as they just pass each other the blond looking at him and stopped him.

"Hey you there! Are you the one who Louise summoned?" The blond asked arrogantly.

Naruto just have looking Impassive while holding the basket. He stare at the blond and smile even though it was fake. He knew the Blond in front of him is the one who always mock Louise.

"Why yes I am. Is there any problem?" Naruto asked back

"Of course it is, until now I still didn't believe a failure such as Louise could summon an elf such as you!" The Blond narrowed his eyes.

"I see, Jealousy." Naruto calmly stated

The blond just snort. "Hmph, there is no way I could be jealous of her, because I am Guiche de Gramont and people called me The bronze Guiche! It might just a coincidence she might call an elf from out of nowhere." The blonde who just called himself Guiche stated.

"Very well then if you say so, I shall bid you farewell, I still need to do more things." Naruto turn back as he continued his walk.

"Just so you know elf, you are not welcomed here, you might be familiar of Louise the Zero however no one will acknowledge such vile creature among us human. Let's go my beautiful Katie." He gesture towards the brunette in his hand.

Naruto took a deep breath and keep walking. He still couldn't believe there is such world as trash as this.

After he walk outside he found out it was already night and surprisingly there are two moons. He just chuckled dryly 'Two moons, two different entity.'

He keep walking till he found out a fountain however before he could start washing he's stopped by someone call. a smooth kind tone.

"Ano, Kind sir, what are you doing in the middle of the night?" the sound asked him in a kind tone.

He turned back and see who it is. He saw a maid who look about 18, her hair is deep onyx and her eyes are faint light blue. she held both of her arms in front of her made her look polite.

Naruto smiled, he stood up and look at her. "I am just trying to wash up my master clothes, If you don't mind can I ask if you could wash it up for me?"

He looked at her again, her face were a mix of kindness and afraid. however she nodded. "Of course kind sir, I am the one who always do the job." she took the basket from Naruto and started to wash the clothes.

Naruto smiled which made her blush. "Thank you."

"Your welcome kind sir."

While The girl washed up Louise clothes, Naruto leaned at the wall nearby the fountain. while the Maid were washing she know the silence between them are uncomfortable.

Naruto decide to break the silence between them. "You didn't hate me, did you?" Naruto asked

The maid become flabbergast. "No, kind sir, what makes you think of that?"

Naruto looked up at the sky. "Because when you look at me at first, it is just as you saw something horrible. Do you hate me for what I am?" Naruto asked with his gaze still at the beautiful two moons

"In my childhood my parents often told me a fairytale. They told me how horrible the elf's. They hate humans and it is the same as we hate them. However I didn't think like that. there must some kind of reason they hate us." The maid reasoned.

Naruto become silenced, deep inside he's astonished. 'If there is more people who would think like that.' "I see."

"That is why when I first look at you sir, I'm scared however when I saw that smile of yours I know that you are a kind person not like what people desrcibe." The maid flustered at what she just said and look away.

"That is reasonable. I think I forgot to say my name is. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it is nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself while still leaning against the wall.

"Me too, my name is Siesta, It is nice to meet you Naruto-san." she looked at him with a faint blush.

Naruto just nodded and The maid called Siesta continued her washing. The Silence continued until Siesta finished her washing, even though the whole situation is Silence, it's silence are one of the comfortable and Naruto is gald to meet someone who isn't a prick.

After Siesta finished washing Naruto thanked her. "Once again thank you Siesta." He gave her a charmed smile which unconsciously make Siesta blush.

"Yes, No problem Naruto-san." Siesta tried to look away from his face and tried to look anywhere to hide her blushing face but failed miserably.

"I'll see you Tomorrow." He turn around and walk away back to Louise room leaving the Blushing Maid pondering to herself with a suggestive images.

**Morning  
**

**Louise Room **

Louise sleep very deeply till Naruto wake her. She mumbled "Munya~" sounded like a cat. It made Naruto chuckled at the sight of a prideful girl who act like that till Tomorrow of course.

Naruto start to shake her more. "Louise wake up you need to go to class remember?"

"Munya~ five more minutes~" That was his answer.

Naruto smirk and give her a playful slap on her ass which made her screamed and awake.

"Ouch! Who did that?!" She gave out her angry glare however after she saw who did that she flustered.

"It is me who did that Louise. Now get up you have a class to attend." Naruto stated like a wise sage.

Louise tried to rub her eyes and actually didn't believe her eyes. Oh yeah yesterday she just summoned an elf. "It is not a dream."

Naruto nodded. "Of course not, now go get changed, I'll wait outside." He start to walk out of the room leaving Louise with her mind still restarting.

After Louise finished wearing her uniform they met Kirche and Tabitha. Tabitha seemed an ok person and a quiet type, meanwhile Kirche is Hot and seem to annoy Louise. however Louise seem already aware of her presence Rival.

"What are you doing here Kirche?" She asked harshly.

"Oh nothing of course, but it seemed you did good job at summoning an elf and a sexy one at that become your familiar." Her rather huge boobs jiggling and start to lean towards Naruto. She start to put her index finger at his firm chest and start to twirl it.

"Ne~ Elf-kun~ if you stop being her familiar and become mine, I'll gladly become yours~" Kirche's eye start to glitter at the sight of the sexy blond.

Louise of course start to fume in anger. "Kirche! get your hands off my familiar!"

Naruto however start to wave Kirche hands off. "I'm sorry I can't, I only serve Louise and become her partner." This of course set a different reaction. Louise become flustered and Kirche become more determined to get him and Tabitha being Tabitha.

Louise drag Naruto and start walking faster.

"Where are we going Louise?" Naruto asked while still being dragged.

"Towards Alviss Hall we gonna have breakfast there." Louise answered and Naruto just nodded a few breakfast couldn't have bad.

**Alviss Hall**

Here at alviss hall many students already sit on their respective seat and begin their breakfast. Naruto pull out a chair for Louise to sit and Louise of course accept it.

Naruto could feel several glares from students however instead of directing towards him, it is towards Louise.

Louise for her part just ignore them, it was just usual except with her Familiar being an elf and all. She knew she just accomplished something after she summoned Naruto and for some reason her heartbeat couldn't stop when she near him.

Naruto could also hear some chat mostly from girls.

"Is Louise really summon an elf?"

"It seems like it."

"I would never imagined how Louise summon the elf."

"And a handsome one at that."

"Yeah, he is really my ideal of men."

"I wonder if he already have someone."

Louise twitched at the last part but ignored it. She never get annoyed this fast but still she know her familiar are devilish handsome.

While many of the girls started to think of the Hot hunk, The person on higher status think The elf be executed and killed for taking the lands of their founder Brimir.

Naruto could read all of their faces like a book and it annoyed him. He might not show it outside but inside he felt like to punch all this brat into a mess.

He calm himself and whispered towards Louise.

"Louise, I will get outside with the other familiar, is that okay with you?" Naruto asked gently

Louise scared, Is her familiar didn't like being here. Is she being a bad master. "Why? Is is because of the food served here or did i do something wrong?"

Naruto smiled despite she being a prideful girl, she still an innocent girl but she cover it by her prideful attitude.

"Don't worry I will eat at the staff room where the kitchen is, I am not going anywhere Louise. Ok?" Naruto reassured her and she nodded.

"Very well." Louise just lumped in her seat but one look carefully she actually breath of relief.

Just as Naruto went outside Louise approached by Kirche, her sworn enemies. She seem infatuated by her familiar which could be shown as her passion or love which is why Louise hate her.

One thing she detest more is Kirche is better than her. Better appearance, famous and Her huge breasts. Louise never know why did she never grow up like that her older sister Cattleya have big breasts but her other big sister didn't. maybe it was her genes which the same as Eleanore?

She just shook her head and Kirche just look at her amusingly.

"Ara, Louise where is your handsome familiar? Is he get sick sticking around you?" Kirche asked slyly

Louise just rolled her eyes. "No Kirche, he just went outside to find some food near the kitchen since this place doesn't serve food for him." she tried not to call him familiar it's just wrong.

"Nonsense, if it were me I would give him such wonderful feast rather than take your own pride inside the table."

"Hmph, just keep blabbering and I don't really listen anyway." Louise look away avoiding Kirche victorious smile.

"Fufufu, well see you around Louise the Zero, let's go Tabitha." Kirche walk away as her blue haired petite friend followed her.

Outside of Alviss Hall

Naruto went outside to find food where the staff are staying and that is where the food made from. He spot Siesta which she hold trolley of food back towards the kitchen, He decide to greet her.

"Siesta." Naruto wave at her which she noticed.

"Ah, Naruto-san." She approach him with a big smile on her face.

"How are you today Siesta, I hope you have good sleep." Naruto put his hand at his pocket pants.

"Ah, Yes of course Naruto-san. By the way aren't you suppose with Louise-san?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, however it seems they serve Noble only there, so I decide to find the kitchen, If you don't mind, where is it?"

Siesta gasped. Of course the academy won't serve food to him especially of who he is. "You could follow me to the kitchen after Breakfast at Alviss hall is finish." She offered

Naruto smiled. "Of course that would be delightful, I'll help you brought these."

Siesta seem to protest. "Don't worry Naruto-san I can do it myself."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto just waved it off. "Also I don't like formalities just call me Naruto."

Siesta seem to attract to his personality and blush slightly. "Yes, Naruto."

After giving all of the breakfast towards the student Noble, Naruto and Siesta went towards the kitchen where Naruto eat hungrily, the staff and the Head Chef Marteau only looking from a far, He didn't really trust this elf which befriend Siesta, but if Siesta that Happy then he will let it go for now.

After Louise finished eating her breakfast, she went outside to enjoy her tea, although she really wants with her familiar, right now she just enjoyed sitting in relax. However since her familiar is very 'unique' or some term should say, many start their conversation on Louise's Familiar, like they don't really believe she summon an elf.

However those rumor, glare (especially girls) stopped and the girls started to stare at the Handsome blond elf with a half lidded eyes and gaze full of lust.

Louise didn't like it at all, even when the girls her age or her senior or junior staring at her familiar like they own him. She is the only one who only should see!

She shook her head off at the thoughts while Naruto basically sit on the other side of the table. He seems to radiate those cool and gentle smile even she could not resist.

"So Louise, how's your breakfast?" Naruto asked with her smile

Louise look away to hide her blush but failed. "My morning just got ruined by a certain someone."

Naruto give her a hurt expression even though it was false, he could do it well because he is a shinobi. "Oh Louise, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you, I am truly sorry."

Louise's waved her hands erratically. "N-n-n-no! It wasn't you! It's just Kirche who disturb me that's all!"

Naruto inwardly laughing, her expression is so cute. "Well, if that's the case then it's fine anyway. Aren't you supposed to be at class right now?"

Louise regained her composure. "Oh, don't worry about it for the next 2 hours there is no class, so let's enjoy our self for a certain time."

"Of course Louise." Naruto give her a smile.

In the distance on could see Siesta frowning in jealousy at Naruto and Louise closeness, Siesta know Louise isn't that attractive but why is Naruto being so gentle towards him. She is going to need a plan to seduce Naruto with her body the next time they meet.

After two hours of waiting outside enjoying peace, Naruto and Louise went to the class, even though it's forbidden bringing familiar, it's truly up towards its master and since Naruto is an elf not another strange familiar, Louise would let him in, He also promise not to do something flashy and all.

In the middle of the way, they meet Kirche and Tabitha. Again.

"Ara, Louise so you decide to bring him to the class after all, but you should know it's forbidden right, you are going punished if you doing that." Kirche stated while looking at Naruto every now and then.

Tabitha just interesting in her book, but one could see she is Interested at Naruto for being an elf.

"Don't worry about it Kirche, I already have permission, and everyone seem don't mind about him. So get out of our way." Louise snarled.

Kirche give her a mock hurt. "Oh Louise, it's hurt and why did everyone didn't mind it's because of me of course!" She stated proudly.

Louise narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"It's because your familiar is the Handsome elf hunk and every female has talked about it, one day he will surrounded by girls and you won't given a single meat." Kirche crossed her arms make her bust bigger.

Naruto however begin to pale at the mention surrounded by girls, it's the same as Fangirls!

"There is no way it could happen." Louise crossed her arms as she glared at Kirche.

"Oh it will, and when it does I will have those large rod meat for myself." Kirche stated without shame.

Louise face went red and Tabitha who listened become embarrassed by her friends and Naruto just shook his head.

"Whatever, Let's go Naruto!" Louise pulled Naruto towards the class and her seat.

Kirche give Naruto a seductive look. "You will be mine."

**Class**

In the class Teacher, which she called herself Mrs. Chevreuse. is lecturing about Earth Magic and everyday Magic and Naruto noticed Louise nervousness.

When The teacher gave the lecturing, Mages divided by level the same as Shinobi, the lowest are Dot mage, Then the next level is line mage, the most common and many noble would probably reach is Triangle mage, and the last and the rarest is Square mage.

If Naruto rank it correctly Square level mage could control four magic elements.

Naruto start to wonder what is Louise element, he know Louise have a high amount of reserve energy or mana is what they called here. Naruto suspect that only Louise who have the many amount of mana, meanwhile her friend not so, they only manipulate mana from their surroundings with their wands to work those magic.

That one is also strange because, she is special, the rumor is that Louise cannot do a single spell and considered the dead last.

Naruto chuckle, what a strange coincidence.

Mrs. Chevreuse herself is an earth Triangle mage which she could manipulate three elements even if its basic spell. She started to explain the Lost magic, Void magic. although if he have to guess, Louise is a void mage since she couldn't cast any spell correctly and always ended up in explosion.

He felt glare at almost boy in the class and of course Guiche give him a death glare which he ignored. all of them are looking at him only when the teacher didn't pay attention.

Mrs. Chevreuse asking one of the students to give example how to manipulate earth elements after she done it first. almost everyone in the class went silent and she have to pick randomly.

"Very well then since no one wants to get in front of the class, I will choose randomly." Mrs. Chevreuse said while many get nervous it get directed towards Louise.

"Miss Valliere can you come in front of the class and show how to do it?"

Louise seem to gasp and glance towards Naruto who just nodded.

Everyone however shook their head and Guiche finally step in.

"Mrs. Chevreuse, you can't let her do that, It will become disaster!"

"Then why don't you come in front of the class?" that shut him up even though he tried to protest. "Please continue Miss Valliere."

Louise become more nervous however she took her breath. she took of her wand and aim it towards the brass which Mrs. Chevreuse just did.

Naruto know something is wrong, her chakra become unstable and her power become uncontrolled. Naruto know it could cause an explosion. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and open it, revealing the eyes of the Juubi.

Everyone in the class which already took cover shocked at the lack of explosion Louise will caused, because all of them even more shocked when Louise can cast a spell by turning the brass into a Gold!

"Oh Miss Valliere, this is wonderful, you successfully turn a brass into a gold, only square mage could even do that." Mrs. Chevreuse proudly stated.

Louise however gaping like a fish, she just couldn't believe it, she just cast a spell and it worked not some explosion! she glanced at Naruto which he nodded.

"OH MY GOD LOUISE THE ZERO JUST CAST A SPELL AND NOT SOME EXPLOSION." Shout one of the student named Malicorne.

Naruto sweatdrop at the class reaction. so that's why she is called zero.

**Night Louise Room**

Louise couldn't believe it she just cast a spell! she is so happy that she let out a deep breath. while she confused as to why Naruto kept her in the middle of the night. Is he going to.

She blushed and shook her head there is no way that could be true.

The door of her room opened and revealed Naruto holding a book and sigh.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Louise asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Louise do you know why can you turn a brass into a gold?"

Louise just shook her head.

"Well, it was me."

Louise look shocked.

"I suppress your humongous power and return it with my special power. Your power and high reserve or mana resulting in your explosion." Naruto explained

Louise looked even more in shock. "That's mean it's just you and not purely me?"

"Yes, my special power help you turn the brass into gold."

Louise however become helpless and start to cry, Her dream is just a dream. she will never be able to do anything she is just Louise the Zero.

Naruto move close to her and hug her and give a soothe words. "don't worry with all the training you can do that again."

This seems to encourage Louise as she look at him in the eyes. "Are you telling the truth?"

He nodded. "Yes, I will teach you and I will make sure you will become a great mage."

"Baka! you scared me! I thought I couldn't do that again, Baka! Baka!" Louise begin to cry although now it is happiness.

Naruto just smiled and hug her tighter. Louise seem to asleep after a few minutes feeling his warmth.

He set her down to bed and he start to read the book, It is the book about void.

**A/N: and that's about it, Sorry if it's too short for your taste, I realize my story is have so many supports and once again I'm sorry for my lateness. My other story will be update, even though I don't have an idea, This story will also change to M for a bit of suggestive theme, give me a lot of review I appreciate it and don't forget to Rate.**

**Ja Ne~**

**Sohara out**


End file.
